waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
The Black Cauldron
The Black Cauldron is a 1985 American animated dark fantasy adventure film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The 25th film in the Walt Disney Animated Classics, it is loosely based on the first books in The Chronicles of Prydain by Lloyd Alexander, a series of five novels that are, in turn, based on Welsh mythology. Set in the mythical land of Prydain during the dark ages, the film centers on the evil Horned King who hopes to secure an ancient magical cauldron that will aid him in his desire to conquer the world. He is opposed by a young pig keeper named Taran, the young princess Eilonwy, the bard Fflewddur Fflam, and a wild creature named Gurgi who seek to prevent him from ruling the world by destroying the cauldron. The film is directed by Ted Berman and Richard Rich, who had directed Disney's previous animated film The Fox and the Hound in 1981, the final Disney animated film to be recorded in RCA Photophone. It features the voices of Grant Bardsley, Susan Sheridan, Freddie Jones, Nigel Hawthorne, John Byner and John Hurt. It was the first Disney animated film to receive a PG rating as well as the first Disney animated film to feature computer-generated imagery. The film was released theatrically by Buena Vista Distribution on July 24, 1985. Disney released the film for the first time on home video in 1998. Plot In the land of Prydain, Taran is an assistant pig-keeper on the small farm of Caer Dallben, home of Dallben the Enchanter. Dallben learns that the Horned King is searching for a mystical relic known as the Black Cauldron, which is capable of creating an invincible army of undead warriors, the Cauldron Born. Dallben fears the Horned King may try to steal his pig Hen Wen, which has oracular powers, and use her to locate the cauldron. Dallben directs Taran to take Hen Wen to safety; unfortunately, Taran's foolish daydreaming causes Hen Wen to be captured by the Horned King's forces. Tara follows them to the Horned King's stronghold. Along the way, he encounters the small, pestering companion Gurgi, who joins Taran on his search. Tara leaves Gurgi to sneak into the castle and rescues Hen Wen, who flees, but all too soon he is finally captured himself and thrown into jail. A fellow captive, Princess Eilonwy, frees Taran as she is trying to make her own escape. In the catacombs beneath the castle, Taran and Eilonwy discover the ancient burial chamber of a king, where Taran arms himself with the king's sword. It contains magic that allows him to effectively fight the Horned King's minions and so to fulfill his dream of heroism. Along with a third prisoner, the comical, middle-aged bard Fflewddur Fflam, they escape the castle and are soon reunited with Gurgi. Following Hen Wen's trail, the four stumble into the underground kingdom of the Fair Folk-a group of small fairy-like beings who reveal that Hen Wen is under their protection. When the cheerful, elderly King Eiddileg reveals that he knows where the cauldron is, Taran resolves to go destroy it himself. Eilonwy, Fflewddur and Gurgi agree to join him and Eiddileg's obnoxious right-hand man Doli is assigned to lead them to the Marshes of Morva while the Fair Folk agree to escort Hen Wen safely back to Cear Dallben. At the marshes they learn learn that the cauldron is held by three witches-the grasping Orddu, who acts as leader; the greedy Orgoch; and the more benevolent Orwen, who falls in love with Fflewddur at first sight, which causes a frightened Doli to abandon the group. Orddu agrees to trade the cauldron for Taran's sword, and he reluctantly agrees, although he knows that to yield it will cost his chance for heroism. Before vanishing, the witches reveal that the cauldron remains indestructible, and that its power can only be broken by someone who climbs in under his own free will, which is likely to kill him. Although Taran feels foolish for aspiring to destroy the cauldron alone, his companions show their belief in him; and it seems that Eilonwy and Taran will kiss. Suddenly, the glorious reverie is broken when the Horned King's soldiers interrupt, having finally reached the marshes all by themselves. They seize the cauldron and everyone but Gurgi, and take their prisoners back to the castle. The Horned King uses the cauldron to raise the dead and his Cauldron-born army begins to pour out into the world. Gurli manages to free the captives and Taran decides to cast himself into the cauldron, but Gurgi stops him and jumps into the cauldron himself. The undead army collapses. When the Horned King spots Taran at large, he infers the turn of events and throws the youth toward the cauldron; however, the cauldron's magic is out of control. It consumes the Horned King in a tunnel of fire and blood, as well as destroying the castle, using up all its powers forever. The three witches come to recover the now-inert Black Cauldron. However, Taran has finally realized Gorge's true friendship, and he persuades them to revive the wild thing in exchange for the cauldron, forcing him to give up his magical sword permanently. Fflewddur challenges the reluctant witches to demonstrate their power by the revival, and upon hearing Fflewddur's remarks, the witches honor the request, restoring Gurgi to life. The four friends then journey back to Caer Dallben where Dallben and Doli watch in a vision created by Hen Wen, and Dallben finally praises Taran for his heroism despite the fact that he prefers to be a Pig Boy. Cast * Grant Bardsley as Taran * Susan Sheridan as Princess Eilonwy * Nigel Hawthorne as Fflewddur Fflam * John Byner as Gurgi and Doli * John Hurt as the Horned King * Phil Fondacaro as Creeper and Henchman * Freddie Jones as Dallben * Arthur Malet as King Eidilleg * Eda Reiss Merin as Orddu * Adele Malis-Morey as Orwen * Billie Hayes as Orgoch * Hohn Huston as Narrator International premieres * United States: July 24, 1985 * Argentina: July 25, 1985 * United Kingdom: October 11, 1985 * Denmark: November 22, 1985 * France: November 27, 1985 * Sweden: November 29, 1985 * West Germany: December 5, 1985 * Finland: December 13, 1985 * Spain: December 19, 1985 * Netherlands: December 19, 1985 * Brazil: December 27, 1985 * Hong Kong: February 20, 1986 * Italy: March 13, 1986 * Portugal: March 18, 1986 * Australia: May 8, 1986 * Ireland: June 20, 1986 * Japan: July 19, 1986 * China: October 19, 1986 * Russia: March 18, 2010 International titles * Argentina: El caldero mágico * Brazil: O Caldeirão Mágico * Bulgaria: Черният Казан * Canada & France: Taram et le chaudron magique * Denmark: Taran og den magiske gryde * Finland: Hiidenpata * Germany: Taran und der Zauberkessel * Greece: Το μαύρο καζάνι * Hungary: A fekete üst * Iran: Patil-e siah * Italy: Taron e la pentola magica * Japan: コルドロン (Korudoron) (The Cauldron) * Netherlands: Taran en de toverketel * Norway: Taran og den sorte gryte * Poland: Taran i magiczny kociol * Portugal: Taran e o Caldeirão Mágico * Russia: Черный котел * Serbia: Crni kotao * Spain: Taron y el caldero mágico * Sweden: Taran och den magiska kitteln International dubs For information about international dubs and releases, The Black Cauldron/International. Category:1985 films Category:1980s American animated films Category:Films produced by Joe Hale Category:Films produced by Ron Miller Category:Films directed by Ted Berman Category:Films directed by Richard Rich Category:Film scores by Elmer Bernstein Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation